Now or Never
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: It's Ran's wedding day...but it's not Shinichi she's walking down the aisle with. Can Conan stop the wedding or will he lose Ran forever?


"Ran-chan you look beautiful!" Sonoko squeals at the girl wearing the floor length white wedding gown while her chocolate brown hair tumbled freely down her back with a single red rose pinned at the top of her head. "Thank you" Ran says faking a smile "I'm very excited!" she lies smoothly.

In the corner of the room a sixteen year old boy looks down at the ground a sad smile on his face. He knew and loved Ran more than anyone and could easily see through those fake smiles and other façades she tried to put up. Both of them had bottled up their emotions for ten long painful years and were sadly to the point that their sentiments on love had changed from something beautiful to simply an aching painful memory.

Sonoko smirks playfully at her friend oblivious to Ran's true feelings "So Ran-chan are you excited about your honeymoon?" Ran's face flushes fist clenching the fabric of the dress. She'd desperately been pushing that thought to the back of her mind. It takes everything she has to put on a shy smile and nods "I'm nervous about it" she admits fingers knotted behind her back in the white material of the dress.

Conan clenches his fists. He could easily see her white knuckles from the tight grip on the dress; this wedding was killing her and him. How could he even let her marry Araide-sensei? Not to mention the honeymoon. The honeymoon; he'll take her purity tonight. That was the one thing he wanted her to share with him. _He _wanted to be the one to make love to Ran for both their first times, but it seemed Araide was going to steal that dream right from under him.

Ran smiles at Sonoko "Could you please give me a moment alone with Conan-kun?" Sonoko looks at her confused but agrees leaving the large room where the bride prepares for the wedding. Ran slowly walks to a red velvet sofa sitting down and patting the spot next to her, silently asking him to join her. Without a word Conan sits next to her.

Ran looks at him with small smile "You know how I feel about this wedding, right Conan-kun?" Conan's gaze remains at his feet "Yeah, that you're scared and don't love Araide-sensei, but your dad arranged this." Ran sighs and lays her head on his shoulder closing her eyes "You've always been able to see right through me Conan-kun." He wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders while his free hand plays with the lace of her dress "You look amazing Ran." He whispers blushing.

Ran didn't bother scolding him about honorifics. They had become so close over the years that she'd let him call her by her first name. "Thanks Conan. I just never thought I'd be dressing up for anyone but-" she trails off. Conan squeezes her shoulder "Shinichi-kun loves you too. If he could be here he would propose right away." Ran lets out a breathless laugh "I know this sounds pretty stupid, but I was hoping he would stop the wedding, you know like a knight in shining armor. He always has a tendency to do that, showing up when you least expect it. That's just a stupid little daydream though; I know it would never actually happen." She says with a light blush and sheepish grin. Conan can't find the words to respond to that, he knew exactly what he wanted to say in his mind, but if he tried to tell her it would just come out as a jumbled mess. So he slowly strokes her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with the hand that lay across her shoulders.

Suddenly a slow beautiful melody fills the room. Conan looks at the door from where the music came from and sees the grinning faces of the detective boys and a small cd player. Conan can't help but smile at them. Slowly the door closes leaving them alone again. Conan stands up extending a hand to Ran "May I have this dance?" Ran smiles back at him and nods taking his hand. Conan closes his eyes wrapping an arm around her waist while his other hand strokes her hair. Ran lays her head on Conan's shoulder as they sway back and forth to no particular rhythm. She can't help but let out a content sigh; she felt so safe in his arms. Conan feels her warm breath tickle the side of his neck he blushes lightly and gives her a soft squeeze. She felt so soft and warm and fit so perfectly against him as he rocked her in his arms. Just for a moment, for one last time he could pretend she was his, that she knew it was Shinichi holding her at that very moment and how he would do anything keep her in this embrace.

Ran and Conan jump as a loud band fills the room. Conan turns and sighs in relief to see it was only Heiji barging in, but the relief turns into a glare for interrupting his and Ran's tender moment. Heiji continues to grin wildly and toss a small box to him "The scary little girl told me to give this to you. She said something about a permanent antidote." Conan catches the box wide eyed "P-permanent?" he mutters shocked. Heiji nods smiling "Congratulations, but I think you should hurry the wedding is starting soon." Conan lets out a real laugh, with real happiness and that was something he hasn't felt in a long time. "Conan-kun what's going on?" Ran asks her blue eyes full of confusion. Conan smiles warmly at her and presses a soft kiss to her forehead "You'll find out soon, don't worry about the wedding ok?" he says placing a hand on her shoulder. Ran nods and watches as he dashes off leaving her alone in the large room.

Conan rushes into the nearest bathroom. He stops at the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror above it. Within the next few moments Conan Edogawa will cease to exist. He sighs at the reflection of the 16 year old boy in the mirror and closes his eyes quickly taking the pill.

Immediately he feels the burning pain in his chest. He gasps gripping the fabric of the shirt over his heart as it throbs in an intense pain. He feels his bones burning and adjusting to the new form. He lets out a scream with Ran's image in his mind as the transformation finally ends. He grips the sink gasping for air "Ran" he thinks. He slowly look at his reflection and is surprised to see he looks similar to how he did before though his shoulders were broader, his facial features less round and he was slightly taller, but only to the point where his clothes were slightly smaller, but still fit well.

Shaking his head he slips out of the bathroom and into the church. He catches sight of his parents and sitting at the end of the pew and joins them. His parents turn to him and stare wide eyed at their now older son. Shinichi smiles at them and presses a finger to his lips signally them not to say anything. His attention quickly turns to the preacher as he recites the words he'd been waiting to hear "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Slowly he stands up "I-I object this marriage." His voice echoes throughout the silent church. He can feel the horrified looks and glares from Araide's family while Ran's family gasps in shock. Ran's head snaps up from her gaze on the ground to the source of the voice and tears fill her blue orbs. "And why do you object?" the preacher asks slightly shocked since it'd been a while since he'd heard an objection at a wedding. Shinichi looks straight into Ran's eyes in his mind it was only the two of them "Because I'm completely irrevocably in love with the bride." The whole church remains silent no one daring to speak up and break it.

"Shinichi!" Ran sobs fill the silent church as she runs straight to him. He welcomes her with open arms holding her tight. "Stupid mystery otaku where have you been?" She sobs into his chest. He rubs her back softly "I should have been by your side." He mumbles into her shoulder. Ran sniffles and looks at him teary eyed "I love you." His hand reaches out to her to cup her soft cheek wiping a tear away with his thumb "Love you too" he mumbles leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Ran feels him gently take her hand and slip something onto her finger. She reluctantly pulls out of the kiss "Shinichi what did you.." she gasps softly as she sees the ring on her finger "I-is this what I think it is?" she says with fresh tears as she smiles brightly at him. He nods and takes her hand kneeling down on one knee "Ran" He says in a soft voice smiling up at her "You know I love you and I want to always be by your side from this day on. I'm so sorry for hurting you and leaving you like I did. I know I have terrible timing but its now or never so Ran Mouri will you marry me?" he finishes pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Ran nods tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She kneels down with him taking his face in her hands giving him a deep kiss. When they finally pull apart Ran presses a long kisses to his cheek "Yes Shinichi Kudo I'll marry you. Shinichi smiles brightly hugging her tight nose buried in her neck.

After helping Ran up, he quickly pulling her to the front of the church. Shinichi grabs a microphone that was used during the church services "Hello.. well um this is a bit unplanned, but Araid's side of the family can leave if they please and can pick up your wedding gifts on the way out and as for Ran's side hold on for a few more minutes the wedding will continue, but a bit differently." Shinichi feels a light tug on his sleeve and turns to sees Ran's wide blue eyes "We're getting married now?" He blinks slightly surprised thinking she would agree "well your already wearing such an amazing dress and our family is here so why not?" Ran lets out a soft giggle hugging him tight "Ok."

Realization slowly dawns on her that Araide was still there. She gently pulls out of the hug and gives Shinichi a light kiss before walking to Araide. "Araide-san I'm sorry." She says bowing "I can't marry you." Araide smiles slightly lightly patting her head "It's ok Ran-chan, I understand. I send my best wishes to the both of you." Ran smiles "Thank you." Ran says feeling an arm wrap around her waist "From both of us." Shinichi adds in a sincere tone. Araide smiles and nods, silently leaving the church.

As Araide's family files out of the church mumbling complaints about rudeness and unbelievable Ran calls "I'm sorry" again only to receive some heated glares. Shinichi chuckles and tilts her chin up giving her a gentle kiss. "Well let's get the wedding on!" Sonoko yells standing up hands on her hips smirking widely. Ran laughs and nods "Ok let's do it!" she says lightly. Shinichi kisses her forehead pulling her by the hand to the front of the altar. The preacher was grinning from ear to ear; even he could see the change in the brown haired bride. "Sir your name please?" he asks. "Shinichi Kudo" Shinichi says blinking surprised at Ran who let out a small giggle a couple of tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. He laughs lightly "Why are you crying?" Ran sniffles shaking her head "I'm just happy is all. Keep going." she urges. Shinichi smiles and squeezes her hand.

The preacher begins to say the wedding vows "Shinichi Kudo do you take Ran Mouri to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?" Shinichi smiles tenderly looking into Ran's blue eyes and entwining their fingers, gingerly tracing hearts on her hand "I do."

The preacher turns to Ran and repeats "Do you Ran Mouri take Shinichi Kudo to be you lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?" Ran blushes lightly more than a little amazed that this was really happening. She never imagined that she'd end up marrying her childhood sweetheart and one and only true love today. She can't help but move slightly closer to him seeing something in his blue eyes that she missed over the years; he was looking at her with that look. That small loving smile and the way his eyes soften as they do only for her, that remarkable blue in his orbs mixed with the emotions of love and affection; that was her look. The look she only saw when he looked at her. Ran couldn't help feel her cheeks bloom with red feeling the same warm loving feelings as he felt for her and in a small whisper she says "I do." Ran looks into his eyes losing herself in a daze distantly hearing the preacher pronounce them husband and wife and say he could now kiss the bride. Ran lets out a small squeak as he dips her slightly, pressing a warm tender kiss to her lips.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

I thought of this while listening to Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Also I only used Araide instead of his first name to avoid some confusion, I hope no one minded.

Would you like me to leave this as a one-shot or I could turn it into a two-shot and go into the ceremony after the wedding and a bit of the honeymoon and maybe some more. Please let me know

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
